Frothel Love
by frothelfan
Summary: villains happy ever after? please review
1. Chapter 1 baby talk

Starting a family Gothel and Frollo Love story

Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Frollo now that he was prime minster of Paris. He still had a gypsy problem which was very stressful and an archdeacon problem that wasn't going anytime soon, but there was one problem he desperately wanted to change. Gothel and Frollo had been married for five wonderful years but she hadn't bared a child. They already had Rapunzel and Quasimodo but Frollo wanted a child that belonged to him and Gothel. They had tried two years ago but nothing had happen. Frollo wasn't going to give up.

It was 6:40 in the afternoon. Frollo was just in time to have dinner with his family. Gothel was now a part of his family and the only person that could extend his family line. The only member in his family was his drunken uncle Pierre, who never comes to visit him. As Frollo entered his house he smelt a familiar smell. It was Frollo favorite meal toasted lemon Rosemary chicken served with red wine.

"Hello Frollo" said Gothel, helping Rapunzel on to her seat.

"Hello Gothel and hello children" said Frollo, taking a seat next to Rapunzel.

Conversation around the dinner table slowly faded and the sounds of forks and knives scraping onto plates filled the silence. Quasimodo was trying to keep his eyes on his food to avoid Frollo's eye contact. Ever since Quasimodo could remember he had tried to get Frollo attention but the person who seemed to give that was Gothel, who he now called mother. He had never called Frollo papa or even dad only father; as he was told to be extremely formal towards him. Quasimodo had done a picture of his father favorite horse hoping that Frollo would like it but before he could tell him Gothel said it first.

"Quasimodo did a drawing that he wanted to show you."

Frollo looked at Quasimodo who looked back at him with nervous eyes. "Drawing of what Quasimodo?"

Quasimodo picked up the picture from the table and handed it to his father. Frollo`s face began to change. "Did you finish your homework?" said Frollo who now had an annoyed look on his face

"No father." Quasimodo said nervously.

"So you have time to do a drawing but not your homework! "Frollo said, raising his voice near the end of his sentence.

Gothel was not liking were this was going and tried to change the subject. Gothel knew how Frollo expected such high standard from Quasimodo and knew their relationship between them wasn't very health. "So...Frollo how was your day."

"Hang on my dear Quasimodo you are going to bed straight after dinner." Frollo said harshly.

"Yes father." Quasimodo said, looking back at his food again.

When dinner finished Frollo told one of the maids to send Quasimodo to bed when he head of to bathroom were Gothel was. As he opened the door he came face to face with Gothel who was just about to enter the bath. She quickly jumped and covered herself with her towel. "Frollo you could have knocked." Gothel said narrowing her eyes at him.

Frollo closed the bathroom door behind him. "Sorry my dear I need to talk to you." Frollo said nervously.

Entering into the hot bath again, Gothel calmed herself down. Frollo took a small stool from corner of the bathroom, which was used by Rapunzel to help her reach the sink as she was too so small. Frollo had no idea how to explain this Gothel about having a baby but it was something he had to go for.

"I've been thinking about us and wondering if we should have a child of our own". The bathroom filled with silent and Frollo eyes were now fixed on Gothel `s, waiting for her reaction.

Gothel was shocked by this, they had been tried a couple of years ago but nothing happened. She even thought he had given up but obviously not. She analysed his face expression, she knew that he wanted this so much. After a few minutes she gave up. "Fine we can give it a shot."

Frollo`s face lit up with joy as they were back to trying again and lead into the bath to kiss Gothel on her lips. Gothel`s face turned a shade of pink when he did this.

"Care to join me Frollo." Gothel said in a flirty tone

Frollo looked at her with a naughty smile. "Don't have to ask me twice."


	2. Chapter 2 Rapunzel first fight

Gothel and Frollo love story: starting a Family special edition

Chapter 2

Rapunzel and Quasimodo were waiting outside for Gothel to take them to the park. It was a wonderful day to go too as it had been raining for most of the week. Gothel was also bringing the governess, Alexandrine, who was teaching Quasimodo and Rapunzel the school subjects. Gothel was feeling sick and a bit weak the whole morning, she thought it would be best to get fresh air.

Walking through the streets of Paris was much harder then she thought. People staring and gossiping as she walked by made Gothel uneasy. It was Frollo fault, if he didn't tell everyone in the church on Sunday that he was going to be father then I wouldn't have people staring at me Gothel thought. Alexandrine could see the anxious look on Gothel face and how the people made her uncomfortable. Alexandrine had known Gothel for year now but she always saw as nice lady by with a short temperament.

"Ignore these people Madame they don't know what they're talking about". Alexandrine said as she walked beside Gothel.

Gothel gave a little smile to alexandrine but it quickly faded as she caught her eye on a woman. The woman looked to be in her 20s and had short brown matted hair, brown small eyes that looked restless, thick brown eyebrows and her dress was yellow from all the stains. The woman walked over towards Gothel, her face was stone cold.

"Congratulation Mrs Frollo your going to raise a devil". Woman said in harsh tone. Her small brown eyes looking right into Gothel grey ones. Gothel was in shock, she didn't move a muscle. For couple of seconds they stared into each other eyes until the woman pushed past Gothel and went on her away. Alexandrine was stunned by this she had never seen Gothel act like this before.

"She doesn't know that or Frollo".

"Yes she does Alexandrine. She worked for Frollo, she was a maid in his household and one day she was cleaning the floors. Frollo tripped then she had to go an laugh which got her in serious trouble".

"What happened to her"? Alexandrine said in awe.

"Frollo throw out into the streets, leaving her with nowhere to go. She begged and begged to stay but ignored her then she looked at me for help but just turned away. There was nothing I could do.

As they finally reach the park alexandrine was still stunned. She was getting to know Gothel very well, physically and emotionally. When the minutes went by they watched the children play as they sat on old wooden bench talking until they was interrupted.

"Mummy can I go on the swing with Quasimodo please" said Rapunzel in her little cute voice.

"Yes my flower but careful on the swing okay" Said Gothel. Sitting on the bench next to the governess Gothel was feeling very weak again.

"Oh Gothel you look so pale are you okay". Alexandrine said in a concerned voice. Alexandrine was feeling as close friends to Gothel as their understood each other

" yes". Gothel said holding her stomach. Frollo and Gothel were starting a family and finally Gothel was pregnant but she was scared as ever.

"I think your morning sickness taking its toll" said Alexandrine with a smile.

"You think so?" Gothel said sarcastically." I've been vomiting all morning and my clothes are becoming well too tight around my breast and stomach area".

Alexandrine knew how Gothel was and decided not to answer as Gothel was very sensitive about her weight and this pregnancy was going to be a living hell for her.

Rapunzel and Quasimodo were told about the news of a new arrive on the way. Rapunzel had always wondered about what it would be like to have a little sister. Sometimes she would visual Quasimodo as a girl but it wasn`t the same. "Quaszi are you happy that mummy is having a baby?" Quasimodo was happy but scared if the baby was a boy. "Yes but what if mummy has a boy, father would forget about me." Quasimodo said to Rapunzel lowering his head in shame. "No he wouldn`t "Rapunzel said.

As they played in the park two boys called Quasimodo a "freak" and laughed in his face as walked pass them. Quasimodo was used to it as it happened all the time but as always it hurt him. Rapunzel didn`t like what the boys did to her brother so she decided to teach them a lesson. The two boys were standing by the park fence talking to each and Rapunzel walked up to them.

"Don`t call my brother a Freak just because his different" Rapunzel said with angry look on her face.

The boys looked at Rapunzel then looked at each other then laughed. "What are you going to do little girl tell your mama". Said one of the boys

"No" Rapunzel said and hit the boy where it hurt the most. The other boy went to push Rapunzel but she kicked him in the kneecap making him full on the ground with the other boy.

Gothel saw what happened. She couldn't believe it, she got up as fast as she could and ran towards Rapunzel. "RAPUNZEL STOP"! Gothel pulled her away from the boys and began to shout at her. "WHY DID YOU HURT THOSE BOYS"!

"They called Quasimodo a freak and laughed in his face so I decided to teach them a lesson" Rapunzel said with tears in her eyes.

Gothel looked at boys with fury on her face and took Rapunzel and Quasimodo to where she was sitting. Gothel was quiet surprised that Rapunzel would do such a thing to stand up for Quasimodo but still it wasn't right way to do it. Alexandrine was also in shock she never seen Gothel run so fast.

"Were going home now" Gothel said as took the kids hands and walk off with Alexandrine beside her.


End file.
